wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Burzowe Szczyty
Wendigo |Ustrój polityczny = |Władca = Loken Król Jokkum |Język = Tytaniczny |Przynależność = Synowie Hodira Tytani |Wyznanie = }} Burzowe Szczyty to region położony w północno-wschodniej części Northrend. To właśnie tam żyje tajemnicza rasa gigantów, zwanych burzowymi gigantami. Znajduje się tu również trzecie znane miasto tytanów - Ulduar. Wichury, które wieją wśród tych szczytów są niezwykle gwałtowne i niebezpieczne. To waśnie wśród Burzowych Szczytów miała miejsce tytaniczna bitwa pomiędzy Aegwynn, wówczas Strażniczką Tirisfal a awatarem Sargerasa, władcy Płonącego Legionu. Znajdująca się tu Świątynia Burz jest domem Thorima. Historia Burzowe Szczyty mają tajemniczą historię. Dawno temu żyli tu Tytani. Wybudowali tu miasto Ulduar, skąd przeprowadzali swe eksperymenty. Mówi się, że z Burzowych Szczytów pochodzą burzowi giganci, a prawdopodobnie również krasnoludy i troggi. Kiedy tytani odeszli, rasy musiały same zadbać o swoje przetrwanie. Krasnoludy odeszły na południe w poszukiwaniu cieplejszego klimatu, ale burzowi giganci pozostali, przejmując Ulduar na własność. Stworzyli kryształowe golemy, by służyły im jako strażnicy i pomocnicy. Z biegiem czasu populacja burzowych gigantów zmalała, a oni sami stali się jeszcze większymi samotnikami. Obecnie żyje ich bardzo niewielu. Burzowi giganci żyją wśród Burzowych Szczytów. Są jedną z najstarszych ras i stoją na straży dziedzictwa tytanów. Są olbrzymi, osiągając ponad 9 metrów wzrostu, a do tego potężnie zbudowani. Potrafią przywoływać małe burze. Trzymają się na uboczu unikając obcych, ukrywając się w jaskiniach i podziemnych tunelach. Według mitów stworzyli ich tytani. Prawdopodobnie pochodzenie krasnoludów i burzowych gigantów jest takie samo. Możliwe, że Burzowi giganci wiedzą więcej o przeszłości krasnoludów niż same krasnoludy - jednak raczej nie zamierzają z nikim dzielić się tą wiedzą. Cenią sobie swoją prywatność, którą pomagają im utrzymać kryształowe golemy. Są to te same golemy, które spotkać można w Lesie Kryształowej Pieśni, gdzie zbierają kryształy dla swoich panów. W Burzowych Szczytach zajmują się ochroną gigantów, by żaden intruz nie dostał się do ich siedzib. Geografia 400px|thumbW Burzowych Szczytach podróżnik możne napotkać zdradzieckie ścieżki, potężne wichury, poszarpane klify i głodne potwory. Dwa największe zagrożenia czyhające na poszukiwaczy przygód niekoniecznie związane są z mieszkańcami tych terenów. Wiatr jest stale obecny i bardzo porywisty. Mocniejszy podmuch może zepchnąć wędrowca z klifu. Jedno spojrzenie na ścieżki wykute w skale uświadamia jak niebezpieczny może być wiatr. Drugim zagrożeniem jest słoneczne światło. Szczyty pokrywa lód, odbijający promienie słońca pod każdym kątem. Na tej wysokości lód jest wszędzie. Przyciemnione okulary to jedyny sposób na przetrwanie. W przeciwnym wypadku podróżnik jest oślepiony gdziekolwiek spojrzy, przez co może nie zauważyć, że o krok dalej zaczyna się przepaść. Burzowe Szczyty to wbrew pozorom nie góry. Są najwyżej położonym regionem w całym Northrend. Z granic tego regionu rozciągają się widoki na sąsiednie obszary - Lodowiec Icecrown na zachodzie, Las Kryształowej Pieśni na południu, Zul'Drak na wschodzie i ocean na północy. To jednak nie góry, a raczej klify. "Szczyty" to miejsca, których nie wyrzeźbił lodowaty wiatr. Ulduar, jak większość terenów Northrend, jest prawie zupełnie nie zamieszkany. Burzowi giganci pozostają w ukryciu, ich golemy nie niepokoją nikogo, chyba że zbliży się do siedzib ich panów, a magnataury i wendigo są rzadko spotykane i na tyle duże, że można je dostrzec z daleka. To dobre miejsce, by pobyć samemu z własnymi myślami, oczywiście jeśli komuś nie przeszkadza lodowaty wicher, przejmujące zimno i monotonne widoki składające się ze skał i lodu. Burzowe Szczyty mają w sobie surowe piękno. Niewiele tu roślin - czasem w skalnym załomie wyrośnie pojedynczy krzew, a z pęknięcia w skale wyłoni się kępka trawy. Całą reszta to kamienie i lód. Nie mając czym się żywić, zwierzęta są tu rzadkością. Nie wiadomo zatem w jaki sposób udaje się tu przetrwać magnataurom i wendigo. Prawdopodobnie pożerają się nawzajem, uzupełniając swą dietę o przypadkowych podróżników. Mapy i subregiony thumb|left|350px right|thumb|Burzowe Szczyty w [[Lands of Mystery.]] Instancje 350px|thumb|Komnaty Kamienia. 350px|thumb|Koncepcja Ulduar. Punkty podróży ;Punkty trasy lotów * K3 * Frosthold * Grom'arsh Crash-Site * Camp Tunka'lo * Dun Niffelem * Bouldercrag's Refuge * Ulduar Regiony sąsiednie Ważne postacie thumb|Ulduar. Tytani opuszczając Azeroth pozostawili świat pod ochroną Strażników. Dwóch z nich - Thorim i Loken - zamieszkało w Burzowych Szczytach. Zadaniem Lokena, było strzec więzienia Yogg-Sarona w czeluściach Ulduar. Jednak nieustanne szepty Starego Boga doprowadziły Lokena do zdrady. Zamordował Sif, żonę Thorima, zrzucając winę na króla lodowych gigantów. Thorim zwrócił się przeciwko swoim sojusznikom, a następnie popadł w trwające wiele lat odrętwienie. Wiele lat później Thorim poznał prawdę i z pomocą poszukiwaczy przygód odzyskał przyjaźń lodowych gigantów i ich króla Jokkuma, syna króla oskarżonego o zabójstwo Sif. Stanowiska archeologiczne thumb|350px|[[Frosthold, jedyne miejsce w Azeroth, w którym żyją Dzieci Mrozu.]] }} W Burzowych Szczytach znajdują się trzy stanowiska archeologiczne: # Valkyrion # wioska Sifreldar # wioska Brunnhildar Wszystkie zawierają relikty Vrykuli. Zadania thumb thumb W Burzowych Szczytach rozgrywa się ciąg zadań związanych z frakcją Synów Hodira. Gobliny z K3 potrzebują pomocy przy tworzeniu materiałów wybuchowych, podczas gdy męska część załogi posterunku została porwana przez waleczne Hyldnir. Do tego gdzieś pośród Burzowych Szczytów zaginął Brann Bronzebeard. Linki zewnętrzne en:Storm Peaks Kategoria:Burzowe Szczyty Kategoria:Northrend